


[Podfic] Ride Share Scare

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: A podfic of "Ride Share Scare" by Haywire.Author's Summary: When Wayne, Darry, Katy, and Dan try to get a ride home after a night at Modean's, they get more than they bargained for. Way more. Too much, actually.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Ride Share Scare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ride Share Scare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609999) by [Haywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire). 



This is a podfic of "Ride Share Scare" by Haywire.  
 **  
Author's Summary:** When Wayne, Darry, Katy, and Dan try to get a ride home after a night at Modean's, they get more than they bargained for. Way more. Too much, actually.  
 **  
Fandom:** Letterkenny  
 **  
Pairing(s):** None  
 ****

 **Original Fiction by:** [Haywire on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire)  
 ****

**Podfic Reader:** [Elle_dubs on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/elle_dubs)   


**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created for Voiceteam 2020's My Turn! challenge. Check out [ secretofluftnarp's version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236056) for another great take on this fun story.  
> Thanks to Haywire for giving permission.  
> The intro/outro music is "Saturday Night" by Ryan Anderson.


End file.
